In many cases, the need arises to fill a gap between two separated objects, and the two objects having the gap should be fixed in place by filling the gap.
For example, when a battery is manufactured by encasing an electrode assembly in a cylindrical can, the electrode assembly usually has a smaller size than the cylindrical can, so there is a gap between the electrode assembly and an inner wall of the can. In this case, the electrode assembly encased in the can is free to move therein in response to external vibration or impact, which may increase internal resistance of the battery or damage an electrode tab, considerably degrading battery performance. For this reason, the gap should be filled and the electrode assembly should be securely fixed in place.